El amor entre dos corazones distintos
by Sayuri Hitsune
Summary: Esta es una historia en la que Naruto engaña a Hinata en su noviazgo, con nada mas y nada menos que Sakura, ella parte a Suna y quien sabe que se encuentre alla, tal vez el amor verdadero, lo se pesimo Summary pero dejen Reviews please
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1. La cruel realidad.**

Era una tarde tranquila en Konoha en la que una chica de cabellos azules y ojos lilas caminaba pensando en el dolor que le producia estar cerca de una persona que, en pocas palabras era su novio, solo por olvidar y darle celos a cierta chica de cabellos rosados, ese chico era Naruto, quien habia logrado que ella le tuviera un reciente odio al amor, el la habia citado para hablar con ella, claro que Hinata ya sabia para que, para terminarla porque habia conseguido algo con Sakura… Ella solo esperaba en un banco de la plaza a esperar a que el llegara. En eso llega Naruto le tapa los ojos por detrás y le dice…

-¿A qué no adivinas quien soy?- le dijo Naruto casi gritando.

-Naruto- dijo la peliazul con voz triste-.

Sin ella saber que el rubio habia llevado a una chica para hablar el tema que el deseaba tratar…

**-**Hinata necesito hablar contigo…-Le dijo el como, triste, y a la vez feliz-.

-¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!! Dejame ver quieres decirme que hace dos de tres años que llevamos juntos me has engañado con Sakura, y que esas ridículas misiones de dos tres meses eran unas ricas vacaciones para que ustedes la pasaran juntos o ¿me equivoco?- dijo ella casi gritandoles-.

**-**Hinata, las cosas no son como tu lo dices- le dijo Sakura comenzando a llorar-.

**- **¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Y como son???!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿ME VAS A DECIR QUE NO FUE PREMEDITADO, QUE SOLO SE DIO???!!! O ¡¡¡¿¿¿LO VAS A NEGAR TODO COMO SI NO UBIESE PASADO NADA, Y CREES QUE VOY A CAER ASI???!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿TAN TOTA PIENSAS QUE SOY???!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿EHH???!!!- dijo ella gritandoo y derramando tantas lagrimas que parecia una cascada(N/A: No como las de Gai-sensei OJO)-.

-Hinata no le hables asi a Sakura- le dijo el rubio en tono de petición-.

**-**¿¿Qué dices Naruto?? ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿DE QUE OTRA MANERA LE PUEDO HABLAR A UNA SUPUESTAMENTE MEJOR AMIGA QUE TRAICIONA TU CONFIANZA CON TU NOVIO????!!!- le dijo con el tono mas duro y fuerte que podia tener, y dejando su bondad de lado para decirselo del tono mas despreciable que tenia-.

**-**¡¡¡¡Hinata!!!! Te pido que no le hables asi a Naruto-dijo ella todavia llorando-.

-¡¡¡¡CALLATE SAKURA!!!! NO TIENES NIGUN DERECHO PARA PEDIR NADA, ¿ME OISTE? NADA, ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿USTEDES CREYERON QUE NUNCA ME IBA A ENTERAR, QUE IBA A SER TAN TONTA COMO PARA NO SOSPECHAR????!!!! PUES LAMENTO DECRILES QUE CREYERON MAL- dijo intentando respirar para no tartamudear debio a las lagrimas-.

-Hinata yo… lo siento… pero tu desde el principio sabias que me gustaba Sakura.

-Si Naruto sabia que te "gustaba" como tu lo has dicho tiempo pasado, pero nunca pense que estabas conmigo solo… por darle celos a ¡¡¡ELLA!!!

-Hinata las cosas no son asi como tu dices yo…- dijo el rubio intentando explicarse

-¿Sabes qué Naruto? Nunca espere eso de ti, pero ya que tu lo desidiste así, sera mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí, no ahí amor en esta relación, hasta luego y saben que tienen mi permiso para hacer lo que le de la gana- dijo, asombrada porque nunca penso que terminaria con el amor de su infancia-.

**Al dia sguiente.**

Después de lo que hizo Hinata se sentia liberada ya que tenia eso atascado desde hace mucho tiempo, bueno, desde que se entero, pero no se lo habia podido reclamar a Naruto ya que el estaba siempre de mision o entrenando para ser Hokage, ese Naruto, su amor de la infancia que la habia engañado con la que ella solia llamar "mejor amiga", que estupida ¿no?

Ella fue rumbo a su casa no queria hablar con nadie mas. Estuvo de suerte ya que su padre no estaba en casa y Neji y Hanabi no daban indicios de estar alli, subio a su habitacion, no tenia ganas de nada, menos de comer. Y se acosto en su cama a llorar desconsoladamente, ella lo queria pero no podia soportar ese engaño, no de parte de ellos y siguio llorando hasta que quedo profundamente dormida. Unos golpes en su puerta la hicieron despertar sobresaltadamente. Era Neji que la llamaba no se porque o para que, desperto y fue a abrirle la puerta…

**-**Neji-onisan ¿Qué sucede?- dijo algo adormilada-.

**-**Un mensajero de Tsunade-sama le busca, para que vaya a una mision y tam-

**-**En un momento bajo- dijo casi cerrandole la puerta en la nariz, no sin después abrir la puerta y decir un "lo siento" muy apenada.

Bajó pronto y se fue con el ninja de Tsunade-sama a la torre de la Hokage, cuando llego se percato de que habian dos personas mas y eran Naruto y Sakura muy agarrados de la mano, ella quedo en estado de shock, no lo podia creer como Tsunade-sama le podia hacer eso, la Hokage sabía de la traicion y aun asi la mandaba con ellos a una mision, eso era demasiado, quedo paralizada, no se podia mover.

Una preocupada Shizune miraba a Hinata, despues a Naruto y a Sakura y otra vez a Hinata.

-¡¡¡¡¡SHIZUNE!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Deja de verlos como si fueran bichos raros y dales los detalles de la misión!!!- le dijo Tsunade muy exaltada, debido a la presión del ambiente-.

-Ha-hai Tsunade-sama. Deben ir a Sunagakure a hacer de gurdaespaldas, secretaria/o y protector de tiempo completo al Kazekage.

**-**Ahh, Tsunade-sama que pena pero no voy a poder ir- le dijo Hinata intentando sonar convincente.

-¿Hinata, porque? Tu eres la mas importante por tu Byakugan.

-Ahh, entonces es por eso- dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa- Entonces pueden buscar a otro Hyuga. Por lo menos Neji lo mas seguro es que el pueda.

-El esta en otra mision, asi que no puede- le dijo Tsunade intentando aclarar que tenia que ser ella.

-Entonces digale a mi padre el seguro aceptara- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-

-Hiashi no puede ya que le dimos hace poco su jubilacion- Le dijo ya confundida y molesta.

-Que pena pero no puedo me voy, chao Shizune, con su permiso Tsunade-sama, Naruto, Sakura- dijo con una breve inclinacion- Les deseo la filicidad que se merecen.

Ella salio de la oficina con algo de nerviosismo, nunca le habia hablado asi a alguien y menos a la Hokage. Mientras que dentro de la oficina…

**-**¡¡¡Naruto, Sakura!!! Que da cancelada la mision para ustedes dos, ahora Shizune busca a Hinata, no tengo tiempo para perderlo, ademas Naruto quiero pedirte un favor, que le escribas una carta al Kazekage y le digas que si una sola persona le parece bien. ¿De acuerdo?

-Hai vieja- dijo el rubio sonando mas bien como Shikamaru.

**-**¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE NO ME DIGAS VIEJA, MALDITA SEA!!!!!!

A Naruto le asusto ese grito, asi que decidio tomarse a la Hokage más en serio.

-Ha-hai Tsunade-sama.-dijo muy asustado el rubio-.

-Mucho mejor- dijo complacida, la Hokage- ahora vete, tu también Sakura, ¿Shizune ya buscaste a Hinata?

-Hai, vendra en cinco minutos ya que tiene que calmarse un poco- dijo Shizuen, un poco nerviosa por la escenas recientes.

Los cinco minutos pasaron y llego Hinata.

-Hinata hemos cancelado la mision- le dijo la Hokage lo más seria que pudo.

-¿Entonces para que me mando a llamar Tsunade-sama?

**-**Porque vas a ir tu sola a la misión, ya que se que tienes incomodidad de ir con Naruto y Sakura y ya se el motivo, solo tenemos que esperar a que el Kazekage diga si le sirve una sola persona y estara resuelto ¿Entendido?

Hai Tsunade-sama.-dijo ella pensando que iria sola, ¡Que nervios!

Pasaron seis dias (N/A: Saben que para llegar a Suna son tres dias y de regreso tambien asi que no me culpen por el tiempo).

La carta decia:

_Tsunade-sama usted sabra que enviarme, para ser una persona debe ser bastante poderoso y eficiente, pero usted decidira, son sus ninjas y yo solo le pido apoyo como lideres de dos aldeas que somos, gracias por la ayuda…_

_Atte: Sabaku No Gaara._

**-**_Este chico es tan educado, para tener solo 16 es un encanto y tambien a pesar de todo lo que hizo es muy cordial_- penso- ¡¡¡¡¡SHIZUNE!!!!!

-¿Ha-hai Tsunade-sama?

-Llama a Hinata, el Kazekage acaba de aceptar que sea una persona si asi lo deseo yo y asi es como lo deseo yo, asi que llamala de inmediato.

-Hai

Y Shizune fue a buscar a Hinata, que las dos llegaon muy pronto porque Shizune la habia encontrado en la calle dando un paseo.

-Hinata el Kazekage acepto que vayas tu sola, asi que alistate que partes hoy mismo.

**-**¡¡Hai!!

**Al siguiente dia de la partida de Hinata…**

Pasaron dos dias (N/A:Hinata acelero el paso por eso llego mas rapido) y una cansada Hinata, llego a la entrada de Suna, en la cual la esperaba el mismisimo Kazekage, cuando llego el la recibio y…

-Tu debes ser la ninja de Konha que me mando Tsunade cierto?- Dijo el Kazekage

-Hai,Hinata Hyuga a sus servicios y usted debe ser el Kazekage…

Ella se le quedo mirando, no podia creer lo guapo que era, y era Kazekage con tan solo 16, debia ser un genio… Pero se veia tan bien en esa ropa de batalla… _por dios Hinata en que estas pensando, el es el Kazekage tu solo eres una Jounin y para variar de otra aldea… Ademas según los rumores el no tiene corazon, es un demonio, y ademas asesino, ¿Quieres que te de mas razones para que no te enamores de el? __**Pero el no parece ser asi, es tan guapo… y esa ropa se le ve tan bien… Ademas parece tenar mas tristeza que odio en sus ojos..**__ Por dios Hinata ¿Otra vez te quieres enamorar de alguien que no te quiere? Reacciona._

El por su parte estaba tambien viendola percibia ese aroma a hierbas medicinales, frutas y flores, no era posible, ¡¡no podia ser!!… Era el mismo aroma de esa mañana…

_Flash back._

Estaba sentado como todos los dias en una duna en el desierto, no sabia porque pero ese lugar le traia paz a pesar de no poder dormir, sentia como si no estuiera alli, como si durmiera…Y de repente le llego un dulce aroma de hierbas medicinales, flores y frutas, ese olor, no sabia porque pero le recordaba que tenia que recibir al ninja de Konoha.

_Fin del flash back._

El se quedo embobado viendola como si su cerebro estuviera perdido mientras Shukaku le decia…

_**-**__Es ese aroma Gaara, el de hoy en el desierto, aunque pense que seria un shinobi y no una kunoichi lo que enviaria Tsunade, pero esa chiquilla no esta tan mal, imagino que se veria mejor sin esa chaqueta- _decia en tono socarron

_-No molestes Shukaku, aunque por primera vez coincido contigo, es muy linda… Pero que demonios Gaara, reacciona, estas perdiendo la cordura, a ver 2+2 es igual a… 5 ¡¡¡Nooo!!! Que me pasa…_

Toda esa batalla se libraba en la mente del Kazekage, más los pensamientos de lo que haria cuando llegara a la torre, más que haria con esa chica, todo estaba mezclado en su mente… Mientras Hinata le agitaba la mano en la cara al Kazekage…

-Kazekage-sama, Kazekage-sama, ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Ehh?- dijo el saliendo de sus pensamientos-.

-¿Se siente bien? Kazekage-sama

-Si… Si estoy bien solo un poco distraido, y cansado, solo eso, pense que vendria Naruto- dijo mas como para si que para ella-.

Ella se quedo estatica, por dios otra vez ese nombre, que tanto le daba nauseas…

-Kazekage-sama… Le puedo pedir un favor?

**-**¿Ehh?- Tan pronto y ya queria un favor, esa chica si que era confianzuda- Si dime a ver que puedo hacer- dijo con su típica expresión en el rostro.

**-**No nombre más a Naruto-kun…

Gaara quedo sorprendido, por primera vez escucho diciendo a alguien el nombre de Naruto con rencor, odio,asco y quien sabe que otras emociones más…

-Ok, esta bien ¿Pero me permites preguntar porque?

-Porque… El me traiciono con mi "mejor amiga"- dijo al momento en que le salian muchas lagrimas de los ojos-.

-¿A qué te refieres con que te traiciono?

-Pues… El y yo eramos novios y al tiempo que estaba conmigo, estaba con mi mejor amiga, creo que la conoce, Sakura Haruno.- dijo aun llorando-.

**-**Si, ella me atendio hace un tiempo… -dijo como cabilando

-¿Ehh? – Dijo ella secandose las lagrimas-.

**-**Que… ella me atendi hace un tiempo- dijo sin cambiar su expresión fria y seria-.

**-**Mmm- dijo debido a las lagrimas-.

-Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar…- le dijo el Kazekage

-Ha-hai…

**En el lugar…**

El la habia llevado a un campo de entrenamiento en el cual habia entrenado hace un tiempo con Matsuri, para probar sus habilidades, para ver si a pesar de linda era talentosa, ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué HABIA DICHO????!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿LINDA????!!!! De verdad estaba perdiendo la cabeza, en sentido figurado claro.

-¿Para qué me trajo aquí Kazekage-sama?- dijo ella un poco confundida.-

El estaba batallando otra vez gracias a la chica que tenia a su lado, dios que problema ahora entendia al pobre novio de su hermana, ahora se daba cuenta de que lo que decia era cierto _"Las mujeres son problematicas, tan bipolares, un momentos las vez felices y sonrientes y al otro, estan llorando como si fuera la muerte de un familiar, que problemático, un momento estan amandote porque eres dulce y tienen cara de perrito enamorado, y al otro te mandan a volar al infierno, estan locas, Gaara, escuchame tienes que querer mucho a la chica, porque si no te volveras loco, creeme yo estoy apunto" _ Eso era lo que le habia dicho su cuñado, y si tenia razon un momento Hinata _Un momento ¿Ya se habia aprendido su nombre? ¿Tan loco se estaba volviendo? _ Esa duda estaba en su cabeza, ok lo que sea ella estaba feliz cuando llego y al otro lloraba como, quien sabe que…

**-**Umm Kazekage-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo ella preocupada, porque le habia pasado eso dos veces-.

**-**¿Ehh? Ahh si estoy bien, te debes estar preguntando porque te traje aquí ¿cierto?

**-**Ha-hai._ ¿Dios porque rayos estoy tartamudeando?_- Pensó-.

-Bueno, sencillamente quiero probar tus habilidades, a ver si Tsunade hizo una buena elección y tam-

**-**Disculpe Kazekage, ¿A que se refiere con probar mis habilidades?

-Una pelea entre tu y yo, a ver si al menos puedes tocarme.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola, a todos como estan, ¿Qué les parece? Ahhh, ya no se me ocurre que mas escribir, bueno pero Onegai dejen reviews. Please… :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todooss!!! Wow tanto tiempo sin actualizar!!! Ya a mi fic le salió telarañas!!! Bueno que más da, ya actualice gracias a los que han leído, agradecimientos al final, sin más preámbulos… El fic!**

**Disclaimer on**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 2. La pelea decisiva.**

**- **Una pelea entre tú y yo, para ver si al menos puedes golpearme.

- De-demo Kazekage-sama

- Insisto, necesito ver algo, por favor dirígete hacia la otra parte del campo y alístate para la pelea.- dijo dando por terminada la conversación-.

- ¡Hai!- _Kami ¿Qué hago? Para vencer al Kazekage el oponente debe ser fuerte y… yo… bueno. Además me distraeré, mucho si peleo con él, calma Hinata, respira, Kami claro que respiro sino estaría muerta- _¡¡Byakugan!!- Exclamo después de realizar todos los sellos correspondientes a su técnica, todos esos pensamientos vagaban por su mente, estaba totalmente desorientada.

Y así comenzó la batalla Hinata con su Byakugan activado y en posición de ataque, mientras que el Kazekage continuaba con su típica postura de brazos cruzados, expresión fría y seria y un montón de arena a su alrededor.

El primer ataque fue de parte de Gaara que lanzo miles de kunais en dirección de Hinata, lo cual ella los esquivo todos menos uno que corto la manga de su chaqueta, haciéndola sangrar, Gaara sonrio victorioso, ya la tenía en sus manos…

- ¡¡¡¡¡No tan rápido Kazekage-sama!!!!!- grito Hinata desde el otro extremo

Lo que había cortado Gaara había sido un clon…

- ¿¿No le menciono Tsunade-sama que puedo poner el terreno a mi favor??

- ¡¡¡No!!!- Le grito Gaara- ¡¡Pero me parece fascinante!!-.

- ¡¡Gracias!!- Dijo ella lanzándose al ataque

Si antes era una batalla amistosa parecía que ahora iba más en serio, Hinata se lanzo a atacarle de un momento a otro con una rapidez sobrenatural

- ¡Jyuken!- Grito ella-.

A lo que el Kazekage lo esquivo y desapareció bajo la arena, dejando a una muy confundida Hinata sobre la tierra…

- ¿No lo cosegui?- se pregunto ella misma

- Me temo que no, linda- Le contesto Gaara con una sonrisa, saliendo de la arena, y susurrándole al oído, a lo que ella se estremeció durante un instante- Estoy completo y en perfectas condiciones-.

- Pues lamento decirle que no por mucho tiempo- dijo ella girándose y dándole un golpe a lo que resulto ser un clon de arena- Maldición ¿Falle de nuevo?

- ¡Recuerda que estas en mi terreno!- Le gritaron muchos Gaaras, supuso que eran de arena-.

- ¡¡Y usted recuerde que no me puede engañar con ese truco!!- Le dijo ella señalando al verdadero-.

Ambos estaban sudados, con cortadas poco profundas, y sumamente exhaustos, querían terminar la batalla pero no dejarían que el otro ganara… Gaara porque él no perdía muy a menudo y además ¡Era el Kazekage! Y Hinata para demostrarle al Kazekage lo que valía…

- Más vale que te rindas linda, no quiero lastimarte y ya me estoy cansando de esto-.

- ¿Por qué no se rinde usted Kazekage-sama?- Le pregunto ella

- Eso significa que no te rendirás… Así que prepárate, ahora voy en serio

- Yo también.- Puntualizo ella

Y así comenzaron de nuevo con la lucha…

- _Piensa Hinata, ¿Qué puede derrotar a la arena? ¿Aire? No ¿Fuego? No ¿Tierra? No, Maldición el ganara y ¡Tendré que regresar a Konoha! A menos que…_

- ¡Suiton: Mizu Tamero no Jutsu! (Técnica de la acumulación de agua)- Grito ella desde el otro extremo-.

_- ¿¿Nani?? ¿Agua?_

No le dio tiempo de aterrizar en el suelo por el impacto del agua cuando ya Hinata estaba tras el…

- ¡Jyuken!- Grito ella propinándole un golpe en la parte baja de la cabeza-.

Empujando a Gaara hacia adelante y dejando su flujo de chakra inutilizado… El intentaba mover la arena, y se intentaba mover el, pero se caían la arena y el al tiempo que lo intentaba

- Es inútil Kazekage-sama, no podrá moverse ni controlar la arena hasta que su flujo de chakra sea restablecido-.

Se empezaron a escuchar aplausos, aunque muy pocos, y luego personas que se acercaban, dos para entrar en detalles.

- Wow, Gaara te gano una chica… Y para variar de otra aldea, y es muy linda me atrevo a decir.-.

- ¡¡Kankuro!!- Grito Temari, golpeándolo en la cabeza con el abanico (N/A: ¿Cuándo no? XD)- ¿No ves que la asustas? Pobre chica que se tendrá que calar a este par de idiotas… Mucho gus-… ¡¡¡¡Pero si es Hina-chan!!!!- Dijo la rubia abrazando a su amiga- Tiempo sin verte…-.

- Si… Temari-san, hace cinco años ¿No?-.

- Si… Hina-chan no me digas "san" me hace sentir vieja

- ¿Qué eres entonces, una colegiala?- se burlo Kankuro

- ¡¡¡CALLATE!!!- Le grito Temari y comenzaron una batalla donde se observaban claramente marionetas, y abanicos….

- Yo… Etto… voy a curar al Kazekage.- Dijo corriendo hacia donde estaba Gaara para quitarse lo incomoda que estaba ante esa pela-.

- En un momento se podrá mover Kazekage-sama deje que fluya por unos segundos y listo- dijo ella con una sonrisa-.

Y en menos de un segundo ya tenía a Kankuro a unos escasos milímetros de su cara…

- Interesante trabajo Hina-chan- Dijo Kankuro-.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!- Grito ella por la impresión.-

- ¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO SEAS KANKURO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO LA MOLESTARAS!!!!!!

Y así comenzó la batalla de nuevo, Hinata roja y tensa por haber tenido a ese tipo tan cerca de su cara, Temari y Kankuro peleando, y Gaara ayudándola a ella a levantarse… Un momento… ¿La ayudaba a levantarse? Si, parece extraño pero si…

- ¿Siempre se comportan de ese modo?- Pregunto la Hyuga-.

- Si, lamentablemente… Y yo tengo que soportarlos- Dijo viendo con desaprobación a sus hermanos- Chicos… Chicos… ¡¡¡¡¡CHICOS!!!!-.

¿Es una impresión mía o todo se movió en cuanto grito? En realidad es algo escalofriante pero funciono… Los calmo por completo… Esta tan silencioso que me da mucho más miedo que el…

- Gracias… ¿No ven que están asustando a la señorita?- dijo Gaara de forma reprobatoria-.

- Ehh si… Gaara… Hinata…Lo sentimos =D- dijo Temari asustada-.

- ¿Gaara de cuando a acá tu t-?

- Cállate Kankuro- Le susurro Temari- ¿quieres dejar de existir?

- No…- Le susurro el igualmente

- Ehh… Gaara ¿Qué has decidido de lo de Hina-chan?

- Mmmm bueno me derroto… Se queda.

- Siii- Grito Temari- Omedeto Hina-chan.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por haber derrotado a Gaara… Casi nadie lo hace…

- Mmmm arigatou… supongo.

**Fin capitulo 2. Gracias a los que han leído… Sé que le han salido telarañas… pero… ¡¡¡Ya lo limpie!!! Rayos… tanto tiempo sin actualizar… Bueno sin más los dejo con los agradecimientos.**

**IzUmI-cHaN uNa ViDa DifErEnTe: **Grax!! Si… el tonto de Naruto se merece mucho más de parte de Hina-chan Jum! XD

**Karina Natsumi: **Gracias qué bueno que te parezca lindo! n__n

**Kierinahana: **Si me encuentro espectacular! Qué bueno otra lectora que le gusta el gaahina, yo también odio a Naruto y Sakura cada vez que hacen sufrir a Hina-chan! =D Cuídate!

**Gaahina-ai: **Claro que si colegaa!!! Y también mataremos a Sakura buajajaja! XD… Cuando empiecen el noviazgo pongo celoso a Gaarita-chan!

**Zayooo!!! Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoooolaaaaa, estuve desaparecida mucho ¿No? De verdad lo sientoo!! Y no tengo justificacion, al menos que la flojera de transcribir sea una, pero no lo creo!!! Bueno! Sein mas los dejo con el fic!!....**

**Ahh!! Se me olvidaba, Naruto y todos sus hermosos personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero pronto le hare firmar un poder en el que me los ceda a mi!!! Buajajaja, creo poder compartir a todos menos a Gaara!! Yo llevo mucho tiempo apartandolo!!... En fin, los dejo con el fic (¿Por que siempre me tengo que extender?)**

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Cambios.**

- ¡Pst! Kankuro....- Solto Temari de repente-.

- ¿Qué?- Le replico el castaño entre dientes, mientras Gaara hablaba con Hinata de no se que-.

- ¿Crees que a Gaarita-chan le guste Hinata-chan y viceversa?

- No lo se... ¿Crees que podrian llegar a algo mas que amigos?- Le respondio nuevamente su hermano

- Yo creo que si....- Dijo Temari picarona-.

- Temari... ¿Qué planeas?

- Solo escucha...- Y se acerco a su hermano para que oyera mejor

- Wow Temari...Es... Fascinante- dijo Kankuro haciendo intervalos para reirse-.

- ¿Lo ponemos a prueba?- Dijo Temari-

- ¡Claro!- dijo riendo sin parar-.

* * *

- _Bueno, en vista de que me voy a quedar aquí imagino que me daran una habitación...._- penso hinata-.

- ¡Oh! Hinata-chan, debes estar pensando en tu habitacion ¿No? Disculpa la molestia de no haberte llevado antes... Pero hay un pequeño problema...- Comenzó Temari-.

- ¿Cual?- Dijo Gaara-.

- Gaara... ¿Recuerdas que estamos remodelando la casa?- Respondio Kankuro

- Aja... ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con su habitación?

- Pues que esa habitacion que estan remodelando es la de huespedes lo cual conlleva a que Hinata-chan no tiene en que cuarto quedarse, las pensiones todas estan ocupadas y no queda mas que dejarla durmiendo conmigo, en mi habitacion- Dijo Kankuro-.

A Gaara se le abrieron los ojos de golpe, sorprendido, luego molesto, y despues muy molesto...

- ¿CÓMO QUE CON KANKURO? ¿NO PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TEMARI?

- No, Gaara, recuerda que yo duermo con Shika-kun- Dijo la rubia, _esta dando resultado, _pensaba la rubia emocionada-.

- Temari...- Escucharon decir a Gaara-.

- ¿Si?- Dijo Temari "inocentemente"

- Creo que es mejor que ella duerma en mi habitacion y yo en la sala.

- _Oh-oh, no contaba con ese argumento de parte de gaara- _¿Qué dices Hina-chan?- dijo Temari esperando una respuesta que salvara su plan-

- Pues... Creo que... Es que no quiero que el Kaz-... Gaara-sama, pase malas noches en mi estadia aqui-.

- _¡Yes! ¡Justo lo que necesito!_- Entonces listo- dijo la rubia-.

- ¿Listo que?- dijo Kankuro-.

- Pues... Que Hina-chan dormira con Gaara en su habitacion- dijo Temari con cara de "angelito"

- ¿QUE?- Dijeron Gaara y Hinata al unísono-.

-Claro- dijo Temari-Mira... tu Gaara no quieres que Hinata duerma con Kankuro...-.

- ¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!! ¿¿ES QUE NO SABES COMO ES TU PROPIO HERMANO??- Grito Gaara muy alterado-.

- ¿Y tu Hinata no quieres incomodar a Gaara?- dijo la rubia haciendo caso omiso a lo que habia argumentado su hermano menor-.

- Po-por supuesto que no...- Dijo la Hyuga jugando con sus dedos como hacia mucho que no lo hacia-.

- Entonces esta resuelto ¿Por qué tanto enredo?- Concluyo la rubia-.

Ambos estaban mas que sorprendidos, Temari estaba feliz y Kankuro picaron.

- ¡_Maldita sea! Me va a tocar dormir con ella y no creo que Shukaku me deje en paz... Ademas viene luna llena. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita Temari! ¡Maldito Kankuro!_- Eran los pensamientos del Kazekage en ese momento-.

_- ¡Demonios, demonios, demonios!- _Gritaba Hinata internamente- _Yo... y el Kazekage... En la misma habitacion... En la misma cama... ¡Maldita sea!_-.

- ¿Que les pasa?- Decia la rubia- ¡Reaccionen!- Estaba hartandose- ¡¡¡CHICOS!!!-.

- ¿Que?- Dijeron al unisono-.

- ¡Reaccionen! ¡Estan demasiado distraidos!- Dijo perdiendo la paciencia-.

Deberiamos ir a descansar- Dijo Gaara-. Ya es muy tarde-.

- S-si, estoy algo c-cansada- Y al decir esto se desvaneció, la arena de Gaara la sostuvo y después fue reemplazado por sus brazos- Que...- Y se quedó dormida-.

- Creo que ahora si tenemos que irnos- Dijo Kankuro viendo el, cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer-.

- Si, opino lo mismo- Y cuando se giraron a ver ellos ya no estaban-.

- Gaara si que no pierde tiempo ¿Eh?- Le pregunto pícaramente su hermano-.

- Mmmm... ¡Al parecer no!- Dijo sonriendo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. En el cuarto -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaara apareció con Hinata en el cuarto después de un remolino de arena, el se veía algo estresado, y ella en cambio muy relajada, al parecer tenía un sueño tranquilo, el estaba sumamente estresado por:

1.- Tenía que dormir con ella.

2.- El no podía dormir.

3.- Si pudiera dormir, no creía poder hacerlo con ella a su lado.

Mientras el pensaba, embobado mirandola sin prestar atencion, debido a que estaba metido en sus pensamientos, ella se despertó y lo miraba confundida, cuando se dio cuenta de lo extraño que se veía, la solto con cuidado en la cama, para lugo salir, dejandole privacidad para cambiarse.

Decidió revisar su maleta, cambiarse y dormir de una buena vez, Hanabi la habia prepado porque Hinata se lo pidió, excusandose al decir que no tenia tiempo, abrio su maleta y... ¡¡Por Dios!! ¡¡Alli no habia nada de su ropa!! Saco una por una las prendas que alli estaban, ¡Dios Santo! Habian... Bikinis, baby dolls, mini shorts, tops sin mangas y por sobre el ombligo, mini faldas, ropa interior de encaje... ¡¡¡DE ENCAJE!!! (Y muy reveladora a decir verdad) Ash! Es que cuando viera a Hanabi seguro que la mataria, estaba claro que asi seria, y en el fondo vio un nota...

_Querida Hinata:_

_Cambie tu ropa de la maleta y de tu closet, ya no queda nada de tu antigua ropa, si quieres cambiar deberias empezar por la vestimenta y como tu no hiciste nada... Bueno, decidi hacerlo yo... Espero que no estes molesta, pero quiero que seas feliz y vistiendote como una monja no atraeras a nadie... _

_Con cariño... Hanabi..._

Bueno... Su hermana no lo habia hecho de mala voluntad, solo por ayudarla, aunque no lo pareciera... en fin, comenzo a desvestirse hasta que quedo en ropa interior, miro la puerta que daba al baño, y luego a la cama, y continuo mirando ambas cosas alternativamente, hasta que decidio que seria mejor darse un buen baño y luego irse a dormir, se dio la vuelta hasta la puerta y le dijo al Kazekague "Que se daria un baño", el solo respondio un "si, esta bien"... Asi que entró al baño, abrio el grifo, tardo un rato y luego comenzo a pasar el jabón, el shampoo, y luego el acondicionador, salio con la toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, se seco y se puso la ropa interior (Maldijo internamente) de encaje, se puso el brassier, y luego se escucho el rechinar de una puerta cuando se abre, instintivamente se dio la vuelta a ver que pasaba, tomo un kunai de su bolso y lanzo direccion hacia la puerta, su primo le habia dicho: "_Debes estar alerta no sabes en que momento pueden atacarte" _ y vio al Kazekage sorprendido y con una ligera cortada en su mejilla, no era para menos verlo soprendido, ella en ropa interior de encaje rojo y ademas lo atacan en su propia casa una de sus huespedes, era algo fuera de lo comun...

Mientras el estaba... bueno.. sorprendido... Le habia lanzado un kunai una huesped en ropa interior, era algo extraño y nada comun para ver... Pero realmente se veia sexy, oh por dios, estaba mas que hermosa, alarmada, mojada por el agua, el cabello pegado al cuerpo y sonorojada, no sabia por que.

Se quedaron un rato viendose extrañados, ella sonrojada intentado cubrirse pero su cuerpo no le respondia, y el... bueno... Seguia sorprendido y extasiado, como esa pequeña niña que vio en los examenes chuunin, era esa hermosa mujer que tenia frente a el... ¿Cómo?... Debia admitir que habia cambiado... Y mucho...

* * *

**Huulaaaa!!! Me tarde otra eternidad en publicar!!! Pero ya lo hice!!! Espero que les guste, este Gaara esta un poco pervertido ¿Eh? Jeje, quiero estar en el puesto de Hina-chan!! TT-TT... Bueno pero al menos en los fics... Puedo hacer que ellos hagan lo que yo quiera!!! Buajajaja (Risa malvada) En fin, gracias por leer, ¿Reviews? Por favor opinen sobre las demas parejas!! Que no se que hacer!! Jejeje bueno... gracias por leer**


End file.
